metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Beam Power
Okay since Metroidhunter32 and Metvet commented on my power beam theory i now know the power beam is more powerful then a real-world bullet. Okay my next question is what is the order of the beams from strongest to weakest. My order would be ( note i don't consider the weapons in metroid prime hunters beams) Phazon Beam, Nova Beam, Plasma Beam, Anialator Beam, Wave Beam and Light Beam, Spazer Beam, Ice Beam and Dark Beam, Power Beam, Space Pirate beam weapons ,and Galactic Federation Assault Rifles. I did not place long beam on there because it's a long version of the power beam. I might of missed some so show me your thoughts.:Snore6 04:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd add Hyper beam to the top. Both super metroid and corruption versions are probally tied for strongest. Metroidhunter32 13:57, 7 December 2008 (UTC) i thought phazon beam was hyper beam?Snore6 15:51, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :No the phazon beam refres to what was used to defeate Metroid Prime while the hyper beam refferes to what the PED lets you use. Metroidhunter32 17:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Well the hyper beam in super metroid i guess could be on top, but the hyper beam in metroid prime 3 i don't think is as powerful as the phazon beam in prime 1.Snore6 18:29, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :But I think we can both agree that it is stronger than nova. Metroidhunter32 19:00, 7 December 2008 (UTC) yup it is much more powerful then the nova beam i think the plasma beam decreased in power in prime 3 though.Snore6 19:43, 7 December 2008 (UTC) This is hard to directly say, due to different weaknesses to different weapons. I'd say strongest is Omega Cannon, then Hyper Beam, then Annihilator Beam, then 6 Hunter Weapons, then Light/Dark Beams, then Plasma, Ice, Wave, Power. However, this is with about a minute of thought, and is subject to change. ''MetVet'' Hmm well the annihiltator beam is only useful because u can lock on to people it reallyy isn't all that powerful. The omega cannon is powerful but as i stated i don't consider the weapons in Hunters beams. Well u make the plasma beam seem too weak for my taste. Well as u said u made this in a minute of thought and is subject to change.Snore6 21:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Don't forget that the plasma beam can melt mechanical enemies, which can be pretty useful. But if were going from prime 3, so can the nova beam. Jumiri 20:06, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I'd say the Nova Beam is the most powerful because of its headshot ability. Plasma Beam second because of its sheer POWER *Evil laugh*. Erhem, Wave Beam third because of the Wavebuster, amazing power, sometimes causes different death sequences and if used near or in water, causes the water surface to almost erupt, although its water. If based on pure power alone and nothing else, the Omega Cannon is the most powerful, but it also can kill you if you aren't careful.--Pgans12 22:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC)